


The New Girl[Edward Cullen]

by PhaedraOakenshield



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraOakenshield/pseuds/PhaedraOakenshield
Summary: Violet Adele Swan is the cousin of Isabella Marie Swan. She is moving to Forks, to live with her mother's older brother - her Uncle Charlie, while she's off going overseas to spend sometime with her boyfriend. Violet is happy to hear that her cousin is also moving to Fork's to finish her last few years of school. Growing up, everyone thought they were twin's. Although they were very similar, they are also very different. What will happen when the cousins are reunited and they discover life in Forks, might not be as boring as they thought?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hearts and Comments are very much appreciated. I really want to know what you all think of it so far! Happy Reading  
> ~Phaedra Oakenshield~  
> OTHER STORIES:
> 
> A Long Way From Home[Thorin Oakenshield
> 
> Every Rose Has Its Thorn[Fili Durin]
> 
> Someone To Fight For[Thorin Oakenshield]

It is January 17, 2005, 7:45 am in the windy city, known as Chicago. Violet Swan was upstairs in her room packing up her clothes and other personal belongings she would need for her time at her uncles. Growing up, Violet has always been close to her mother, Eleanor, she was her best-friend more then a mom figure. Violet never knew her dad, only that he left her and her mom a few months after she was born. 

"Violet, come on. Your flight leaves at 9:00. And I can't be late to catch my own flight." Eleanor said as she passed by the stairs, heading into the kitchen to grab her keys to her car. 

"Alright, I'm coming. Just grabbing my phone mom." Violet replied back. The young girl stood at her bedroom door. She was going to miss this house. It had been her only home she ever knew. This was also the first time she wouldn't have her mom with her. She closed the door and went down the stairs with her suitcases. 

"Now, are you sure you have everything you need, hunny?" 

Yes, mom. I'm sure." The girl chirped. Violet went out the front door and her mom locked the door behind her. Before it even sunk in, Violet looked behind her, to see her home disappearing. Violet and her mom soon arrived at the Chicago Midway International Airport. Violet got checked in around 8:20 am and only had 40 minutes to wait before she would be boarding her plane. Violet sighed when she heard over the intercom her flight number being called and her mom walked with her over to where you give you're ticket to board. 

"Awe, I'm going to miss you sweetie. You know you can still come with me. I know Shawn has been wanting to meet you. And I want you to meet him too." Violet gave a small smile. From what her mom had told her of this guy, she was not to thrilled about this person in her mom's life, but she knew he made her happy and that's all she wanted for her. 

"I'll be fine. It will be nice seeing Uncle Charlie again and Bella. We haven't seen each other in years. And besides, you need this." Violet stated, giving her a grin. 

"My sweet little Vi, what am I gonna do without you. Now, I know Fork's isn't the greatest, so if you feel like you want to come home sooner. Just call me. I'll come back and you can finish you're school year here. 

"Mom, I'm sure Forks, wont be to bad. Like I said I'll have Bella with me, so at least I'll know one person."

"Okay. Give me a hug, before you're flight leaves without you." The two of them hugged each other tightly. 

"I'll miss you mom."

I'll miss you too Vi." Eleanor said, tears beginning to come down her face. "Now go, before you miss your flight. I love you."

"Love you too mom." Violet gave the lady her ticket and waved to her mom as she walked onto the plane and found her seat by a window. 15 minutes went by and the airplane began to move across the runway and once it got enough speed it lifted into the air. It was about a four hour flight to Port Angeles where her Uncle Charlie would be coming to pick up both her and her cousin Bella. Violet stuck her headphones in her ears and opened up her book from where she last left off from. She was at a very intense part in her book when she passed out. 

_Violet was walking down a hallway in a house. It was dark. She went to flick on the light switch but nothing happened. The power was out. Before Violet could call out to her mom, she gasped hearing something that sounded like a crash. A normal person would have ran to the phone and dialed 911 but Violet began walking slowly towards the room she thought she heard the sound come from. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and soon heard her own breathing as she continued down the hall. She stopped when she heard the sound again, only it came from behind her. Violet slowly turned around, grabbing a pair of scissors that were lying on the counter in the kitchen. She held them at the ready when she peered around the corner and she let out a sigh seeing it was nothing, realizing she must of just heard things. Whenever the power went out, it always seemed to make her a little more jumpy. Violet dropped the scissors back on the counter and turned around to head back to her room when she felt hands clamp around her throat. Violet struggled against her attacker, trying to stop him from crushing her lungs.  She suddenly was on the ground and he was on top of her, crushing her with his weight. Violet could feel herself losing consciousness..._

"Miss? Miss wake up." A deep voice spoke, shaking the young girl awake. Violet out of animal instinct tried to fight against him when she snapped her eyes open, seeing she was still on the plane and she sighed realizing she had a bad dream. " Miss, I didn't mean to frighten you." Violet nodded and looked around to see the other passengers had already got off the plane. The girl picked up her book and shook her head at it, for giving her a scary dream. Violet grabbed her carry on bag and walked off the plane. She made her way through the airport to get the rest of her luggage. She continued to make her way through the airport when she heard her name being called.

"Violet. Is that you?" 

Violet turn to her side and saw a familiar girl walking towards her with her own luggage. 

"Bella? Oh my gosh it's you." Violet said with a smile on her face. The two girls hugged and caught up on each others lives, when they saw an older gentlemen walking towards them in a police uniform. 

"Dad" Bella greeted, giving her dad a hug. 

"Violet. It's good to see you." Charlie said next, hugging his niece.

"Uncle Charlie its great to see you too." 

"Wow, it has always baffled me how much you two girl look alike." Charlie stated. Both Violet and Bella gave a smirk as they looked at one another and the three of them walked out of the airport to Charlie's police car. The ride home was incredibly quiet. Bella rode in the front seat and Violet was in the back. Both of them were staring out the window as it began to rain. The town was always under constant cover of clouds and rain. The cruiser soon stopped on the side in front of a white house. It had been years since they both been here and they walked up to the house. Charlie showed them to their own bedrooms and told them that he cleared off some of the shelves in the one bathroom. Charlie gave the two girls some alone time to get settled and told them they would be going out for dinner tonight at the diner and would be starting school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. Violet groaned at the sound of her annoying alarm going off at 6:45 am. She slammed her hand down on her clock. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers and slowly sat up, stretching her arms and moaned before getting out of bed to hop in the shower. Violet got out fifteen minutes later, wrapping her hair in a towel and tying her robe around her and she went back to her room. Violet came out of her room at 7:30 am, dressed and went downstairs to make some coffee.

The young girl sat at the table with the newspaper, reading while she waited for the coffee to brew. She looked up when she heard the floor creak a few feet from her and saw it was her uncle Charlie. " Morning Uncle Charlie." Violet greeted. 

"Morning Vi, you're up early. And you got coffee ready! I should have asked you to move in sooner!" Piped Charlie, causing Violet to give a short laugh. She forgot how much she missed her uncle Charlie. He was so laid back, unlike her over-protective, erratic mother. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that her mom and Charlie were siblings. 

The young girl poured a cup of steaming black coffee for her uncle and one for herself, adding one teaspoon of sugar and some cream in hers. Violet joined Charlie at the table, who was now reading the paper, and she pulled out her book from her bag and sipped on her coffee. Bella came down around 8:05 am, all ready to go. " Bella, theirs coffee made, if you want some." Violet offered.

"Thanks." Bella replied, pouring herself a cup. Charlies head suddenly perked up when he heard the sound of a loud engine coming down the road and got up from the table and walked out the door. Bella and Violet looked at each other wondering what Charlie heard, and they both pulled back the curtain to see him speaking with someone in a wheelchair and a younger boy that looked to be around there age. 

"I heard you guys coming all the way down the road. Good to see you." Charlie greeted as Bella and Violet came out to see who these new visitors were. "Bella, Violet, you remember Billy Black..." 

"Yeah." Both girls mumbled. 

"You're looking good." Violet stated, shaking Billy's hand. 

"I'm still dancing. I'm glad both you girls are finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since, he heard you both were coming." Billy teased, causing them all to giggle a little. 

"Alright, keep exaggerating...I'll roll you into the mud." Charlie said rolling his eyes and slowly walking away behind the truck.

"Until I ram you in the ankles." Billy taunted, pushing the wheels of his chair and went straight for Charlie and to them continued to taunt each other in the street. 

"Hi, I'm Jacob." The boy with the long black hair introduced. " The three of us used to make mud pies when we were little." 

"Right, I remember that." Violet stated.

"Your Isabella, right?" Jacob asked, looking at Violet. Violets grin faded slightly hearing this. This always happened when the two of them were together. People always thought they were each other.

"No. I'm Violet, and this is Isabella." Violet corrected. 

"But just call me, Bella." The other girl informed. 

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Its hard to tell you two apart sometimes." Jacob admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had messed it up. He was sure he had memorized who was who, with the pictures his father had given him. It was a picture of the three of them when they were younger, but even then he still had a hard time telling them apart.

"It's okay. We get a lot. Were used to it." Bella stated and looked at her dad and Billy still going at it. "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob informed, causing the two girls to chuckle. 

"So, what do you girls think?" Charlie interrupted, resting his arm against the truck. 

"What?" Bella and Violet asked.

"Your homecoming present."

"This?" Violet said, pointing at the orange machine beside her.

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Charlie informed.

"Yep." Billy agreed, looking at it like he already missed her. 

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you two." Jacob added. 

"Come on!" Bella exclaimed

"This is perfect! You must be joking!" Violet stated, with excitement in her voice. She went to open the door and accidentally hit Jacob as he tried to sneak by with Bella to get in on the passenger side. "Sorry."

"I told you they'd love it." Charlie pressed, like he hadn't been worried about it at all. 

"I'm down with the kids." Billy joked. 

"Oh yeah dude. You're the bomb." 

"Okay, you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift but...besides that, you should be good." The boy explained. 

"That's this one?" Violet asked. 

"Yeah, right there."

"Alright. Hey you want a ride to school or something?" Violet offered.

"Oh, I go to school on the reservation." Jacob replied, sounding almost disappointed that he actually didn't go to the public school. 

"That's too bad. It would've been nice to know one other person there." Bella muttered. Jacob and Billy said there goodbyes to the Swan's and Charlie had to get going to the station. The girls left for school which wasn't too far of a drive for them. 

"He's kinda cute now." Violet spoke up causing Bella to give a short chuckle at that. "What don't you think so?" 

" I don't know. He's always been more like a brother to us when we knew him years ago." Bella stated.

"Our mud brother." Violet laughed, remembering the last time the three of them were together they made a pat on the last day of summer that they would always be mud brother and sisters. The two of them had a good laugh for a few minutes about the memory when they both stopped and realized it was also the last day they ever saw Jacob, or each other for that matter. Violet stirred the truck up the hill to the school parking lot and saw a free spot beside some other vehicles with some other students hanging out. She parked the truck and made a sound as she shut it down and got out of the truck. 

"Nice ride." One of them said. 

"Thanks." Violet muttered and she walked with Bella to the office where they both got their schedules after the secretary got them confused like everyone else. The two of them grumbled when they saw they only had 2 classes with other. Biology and English. They then left the office and wandered down the hall to find their classrooms. 

"Hi, there, you must be Isabella and Violet Swan, the new girls." A boy greeted, coming from behind them unexpectedly and not giving the two girls a chance to tell him that he got them mixed up. " Hi! I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date...a shoulder to cry on..." 

"We're actually the more 'suffer in silence' type." Bella informed quickly, hoping he would stop and not find them that interesting anymore.

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper and you're news baby, front page." 

"Wait...please...don't" Violet stuttered. 

"Whoa! Relax...No feature. Cool?" Eric asked, with the biggest smile like he was a lost puppy.

"Thanks." Both of them mumbled and Eric left them alone soon after that. Probably to go write his paper up. Violet and Bella were not used to this sort of attention and irritated them more then they liked as they both went on their separate ways to go to first period.

 

*Hi everyone!*

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story....or any of my stories. Work has kinda taken over my life these past few months and I just never seem to have the energy to update anymore when I come home. Now that it's slowed down. I'm hoping I won't feel as tired as I've been and can focus on editing a little more frequently. Thank you all for being so patient with me! Love you all!

Phaedra <3


End file.
